kritanafandomcom-20200213-history
Yuki (Jessica5991)
Tsuuka Chiten no Musica by Chihara Minori, Yuki's Theme 1 ---- Under Mebius by Chihara Minori, Yuki's Theme 2 ---- Yuki, Muon, Madobe Nite Nagato by Chihara Minori, Yuki's Theme 3 ---- A character created by Jessica5991. A member of the Ichizoku who recently awoken from a 2004 year stasis state recently. History She served the Ichizoku in the research and development team, leading many breakthroughs. Being a savant in all matters relating to runes and enchanting languages, this allowed her access to developing self-maintaining golems which were still very much in development. Though in secret she perfected the recon golem, and began deploying them. Recon Golems On their body there are hundred of lines of the Ichizoku enchanting language, as the Ichizoku runes weren't developed during her time, she had not put them to use. They were icosahedronal in shape and didn't require mana maintainence as the enchanting language allowed it to draw in mana from the area nearby to power itself. The structure of the golem is very similar to the eye, the yellow lense is pulled into shape by the ciliary muscles, this allowed it to accommodate much like a biological eye. Instead of an optic nerve and retinas, it has a single clear optical orb inside that allows sensory mages to understand images and sounds, projected into thier mind. Functions *It "records" images and sounds. *Due to its structure being based off the eye, it has the same visual limits and abilities of a human eye. *A basic enchanting line on its surface tells it to flee whenever someone discovers it, and when captured the enchanting language would disappear from its surface and the optical orb would be destroyed. *Due to several lines of enchantment, it is capable of levitating. It follows instructions of Yuki, more enchantments as a safety precaution, but these could easily be changed or altered providing the recon golem doesn't destroy itself upon capture. Ichizoku Massacare Yuki had released the recon droids on a test run. Upon viewing the optical orbs she realised that recent assassinations were not going to stop and the assassin was to be avoided, perhaps even knowing the identity of the murderer. Along with other data collection methods, some sophisticated, others not, Yuki realised everyone was powerless against this force. In three days she managed to construct a anti-detection pyramid. Anti-Detection Pyramid Finding a secluded area on the edge of the island, she constructed an anti-detection pyramid. Calculating the risks, Yuki left everyone behind as bringing another person would increase detection chances by 23% to the 61% chance of being detected. She added a stasis pyramid on the third day, even though sleeping would suffice, it is unmanageable and also being in stasis would grant an added 5% to not being detected. 'Water Repulsion' This prevented water from entering the area within and reaching Yuki. 'Fire Repulsion' This prevented fire from entering the area within and reaching Yuki. 'Stasis Pyramid' Any organic entity inside this pyramid when it activates will be forced into a state neither living nor dead. The encephalic activity of the organism would be greatly reduced, the spirit and the physical body would be seperated also, the organism essentially dies, but functions. All the other auras are based around the Stasis Pyramid, as long as this remains so will everything else. 'Detection Roots' The roots would release Yuki from stasis. Once certain external conditions are fulfilled, all the enchanting language auras would be removed. There were multiple conditions however there are 3 primary criterions that being, correct oxygen levels, humidity and temperature. 'Anti-Detection Pyramid' The primary aura that ensured Yuki's survival from the assassin. It prevents detection via magical means, however it doesn't make her invisible so can still be seen by anything from the outside. Though it does prevent high level of carbon dioxide from escaping as well as body heat. 'Life Support Roots' As the carbon dioxide builds up inside the Anti-Detection Pyramid, the life support forces the carbon dioxide to break into oxygen and carbon. The carbon would be removed by the Life Support Roots and left outside the Anti-Detection Pyramid. It also draws in water from the outside world, forcing it into oxygen and hydrogen, the oxygen would be pumped inside and hydrogen outside. Though it does correctly maintain the correct levels of gases so that it simulates the world outside. 'Temperature Nodes' As the name suggests, it maintains a constant internal temperature which allows Yuki to survive. 'Life Aid Nodes' Technically auras, the nodes aids the function of the body during the stasis. Calculated Hazard Yuki originally made the stasis last around 10 years. As all the other enchanting language auras are based around the Stasis Pyramid, something occured which altered the enchanting language etched into the ground. First was an insect which changed the angle of a word, the second was a raindrop which erased a dash. Both of these occured on the duration sentence of the Stasis Pyramid, and ended up multiplying the time period by 200.48. So Yuki remained in stasis for a total of 2004 years, 1 month, 15 days and 12 hours. Appearance She had black hair and black pupils, as it is a trait of the Ichizoku. Stasis Being in a state neither living nor dead for 2004 years. It has had an obvious effect on her body, her eyes are now a golden-brown colour and her hair is purple. Yuki wears glasses most of the time. She is always seen with a book of some description, it is like an accessory. Personality Yuki has a very stoic and introverted personality. Using body language rather than speaking to anyone. When forced to reply, she is concise and tactless, displaying a dispassionate expression and always in a monotone. Thinking rationally, she finds it difficult to communicate with people due to her lack of empathy. Always with a book, the cover and title is never present though one would assume it is on complicated topics. It is unclear whether this is Yuki's natural psyche or whether she lost her emotions being so long in stasis. Abilities Along with the traits that the members of Ichizoku inherit. Yuki also has a talent for: Golemancy Her perfect abilities with runes and enchanting languages allows her to write fluently upon any physical matter, creating temporary golems of rock, wind, fire, ice, water and others. Telekinesis Yuki has the power to move objects with her mind. She is focused and her powers are strong so she is capable of creating a wall of air to block people, deflect fireballs or create electricity by causing friction with air molecules. Present Usage After being in stasis for 2004 years, 1 month, 15 days and 12 hours, with the help of the Life Aid Nodes, she was barely able to survive. Her body can't function on its own anymore, her central nervous system is intact though most major organs no longer function, such as the heart and kidneys. As a result she uses her telekenesis to perform functions within her body. Physical It appears her muscles still function properly, along with her inherited strength and telekinesis. Although physical combat isn't her speciality or interest, Yuki makes for a capable opponent. Study After her awakening, she took time to callibrate her telekinesis with her body. Then soon after began creating temporary golems to aid her in creating a shelter on the edge of the Ichizoku island. After one year it is complete and she is now stationed there researching and developing on her own. It stand in the center of the clearing where Yuki placed herself in stasis. Often there are golems, either elemental or Yuki-created, guarding the building. Inside there are several hulls of large scale metal golems, that are intended to become self-sufficient and "sentient" at a later date. Sun, Moon and Planets The primary lightsource of her study is the model of the sun above her desk. Orbitting it in real time are 4 planets, Earth, Mars, Venus and Mecury. The moon also orbits the earth. Anti-Gravity Orbit Yuki created a orbit field where gravity has no hold over. It is a slanted ellipses and she uses it as a storage for books, optical orbs, files, chemicals and other items. The reason for this being that the bookshelves and storage units are already full and using her telekinesis, she could easily obtain anything within the field at any time. Humanoid Golems After Yuki's awakening, she began developing a humanoid metallic golem, taking the form of a girl, etching runes upon it to give it a flesh-coloured tint. Yuki managed to add a larynx like structure that allowed the golem to speak when passing air through it. Their eyes consisted of two optical orbs working in unison, though they look like the eyes of a corpse, dull and lifeless. Everything else was incredibly life-like in terms of locomotion. The arms and legs, fingers and toes all worked similar to an ordinary humanoid, even blinking with 5 second intervals. Yet it possessed no soul, no heart, merely another inanimate object forced to move in a certain way. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Ichizoku/Ing Pages